Land of the Wind
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: Two young cats, both medicine cat apprentices, must find the land of cold, gusty winds, before their clans are destroyed by wolves.
1. Prologue

Hey, It's Onyx!

What's up?

I have a new story, requested by An Angel's Soft Whispers. It's based off of my first DarkClan one-shot.

Hey, special thanks to Phoenix Oblivion for the name of my story!

* * *

Allegiances

FallingClan

Leader ~ Emberstar - smoky reddish brown tom with burning amber eyes

Deputy ~ Strikefrost - black tom with icy green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Forestlight - aging smoky black she-cat with dark forest green eyes that are dulling Apprentice- Thistlebreeze

Warriors

Kestrelstrike- handsome orange tabby tom with warm amber-green eyes with pale green flecks Apprentice- Furzepaw

Robinfrost- mediumhair rich chocolate brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes Apprentice- Russetpaw

Flightshade- pretty longhair dark chocolate brown she-cat with stunning dark emerald green eyes Apprentice- Wishpaw

Icemoon- mediumhair white, gray, and black tabby she-cat with pale frosty blue-green eyes Apprentice- Lichenpaw

Shadowsky- fluffy grayish brown tom with a lion's mane, a fluffy tail, and warm amber eyes Apprentice- Pinepaw

Oceanpool- black she-cat with a white chin (like a goatee) and chest and pale bluish-green eyes Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Birchwing- shorthair brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with striking brownish-amber green eyes Apprentice- Juniperpaw

Apprentices

Thistlebreeze- black she-cat with a white underbelly, chin, paws, and a crooked "wishbone" on her face and amber eyes; slightly flat face and stubby legs

Furzepaw- longhair tortoiseshell she-cat with amber-green eyes

Russetpaw- handsome cream pelted tom with russet tabby markings and dark green eyes

Wishpaw- lovely dark chocolate brown tabby she-cat with a lighter cream underbelly and chest and light green eyes

Lichenpaw- three-legged brown-and-gray tabby tom with white markings and muted amber-green eyes

Pinepaw- orange tabby she-cat with with a white chest and paws and bright amber-green eyes

Thistlepaw- longhair black-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Juniperpaw- calico she-cat with soft amber green eyes

Queens

Brokenraven- unattractive pitch-black she-cat with stunning dark amber eyes (mother to Strikefrost's kit; Strikekit)

Cloudswan- lovely white she-cat with hazel-brown eyes (mother to Shadowsky's kits; Cloudkit, Northernkit, and Jackalkit)

Kits

Strikekit- handsome, massive and muscular smoky black-brown tom with dark hazel eyes

Cloudkit- lovely and delicate mediumhair snow-white she-cat with light frosty crystal amber eyes; long-legged; silky and plumy tail

Northernkit- beautiful and lithe mediumhair pale golden she-cat with golden "blossoms" all over her pelt and dark forest emerald green eyes; long-legged; silky and plumy tail

Jackalkit- gorgeous and slender mediumhair dark black-brown she-cat with dark smoky hazel-brown eyes; long-legged; silky and plumy tail

Elders

Ambergaze- black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and amber eyes

Skywhisper- grouchy dark gray tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and coppery orange eyes

Whitesong- once beautiful white she-cat with soft amber eyes

* * *

RisingClan

Leader~ Dashstar- black tom with sky-blue eyes

Deputy~ Wildash- brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest and paws

Medicine Cat ~ Waterleaf- tuxedo she-cat with sea-green eyes

Apprentice- Shadowwolf - black tom with dark blue eyes

StarClan

Hedgepaw- fluffy white tom, with gray points and pale blue eyes

Cherrysky- longhair tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mother to Furzepaw, Russetpaw, Pinepaw, and Juniperpaw

Cloudshadow- gray tortoiseshell tabby with muted amber-green eyes; mother to Wishpaw, Lichenpaw, and Thistlepaw

Sandslash- pale orange tabby tom with pale amber eyes; Cherrysky's mate

Alderfrost- black tom with sea-green eyes; Cloudshadow's mate

* * *

Prologue

Thistlebreeze was in her dream world, playing with a butterfly. "I see you haven't grown up, sister." She turned around and saw her brother Hedgepaw, who died in a badger attack. "Hedgepaw!" she meowed, rushing towards him. "I've missed you!" Hedgepaw purred. "Hedgepaw, the wolves keep attacking. What are we to do?" Hedgepaw's face was grave. "You must leave, I'm afraid." he meowed. "But, it has been our home for many seasons." Thistlebreeze mewed sadly.

Hedgepaw nodded. "I know. But _you _have to go to the land of the cold, gusty winds. The wolves will not follow you there. But you will travel with a cat of RisingClan. Remember, wolves may be your foe, but you must travel with a shadow of a wolf." Hedgepaw began to fade. "Wait, Hedgepaw! Wolves are our foes! Why must I travel with a wolf. Hedgepaw!"

"Thistlebreeze! Wake up!" Thistlebreeze woke up in the medicine den. "Really Thistlebreeze? Are you daft? Waking me up in the middle of the night saying "wolf" over and over again. You nearly made me jump out of my skin! What in StarClan were you dreaming about?" Forestlight meowed. "I was dreaming that Hedgepaw visited me. We have to go to a land of the cold, gusty winds. The wolves will not follow us. I must travel to the land myself."

Forestlight didn't look like she cared. "Well, we'll tell Emberstar about it in the morning. Now get some sleep before I cuff your ears." she meowed. As she curled up in her nest, she grumbled to herself. I could make out "Really, waking me up over a dream at midnight. Is that she-cat daft?" I purred to myself and curled up in my nest and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's it.

Alert! Alert! I need cats for RisingClan! Post your cats in reviews or PMs. (Mostly reviews please!)

Copy and paste this Form.

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Eye Color:

Rank:

Note:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strange Note: (optional)

Clan: (Only RisingClan Please!)

Example (ex.):

Name: Thistlebreeze

Gender: Female

Appearance:black she-cat with a white underbelly, chin, paws, and a crooked "wishbone" on her face; slightly flat face and stubby legs

Eye Color: Amber

Rank: Medicine Cat Apprentice

Note: She has a very good memory.

Likes: mice, robins, voles, thrushes, and herbs

Dislikes: fish, squirrels, crows, and blackbirds

Strange Note: Even though she has stubby legs, she is a very good tree climber.

Clan: FallingClan

Onyx is out!

Bye Guys!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

I have updated my allegiances!

Here it is! But first, Review Time!

Phoenix Oblivion: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

lavi0123: Thanks for the OCs! Shadowfire and Mossyblaze are accepted!

Brightcloud0915: Thanks for your apprentices! I don't mind that you sent two. Batpaw and Owlpaw are accepted!

Petalwish: Thanks.

Alert! Alert! Alert! Brightcloud0915 needs OCs for her fanfic Light and Dark. I will be submitting three OCs. The OCs are the end of chapter, but DON'T you DARE skip this chapter, or I'll sic my two nasty (well my one nasty cat, Deborah's my brother's) cats Mango and Deborah on you.

* * *

Allegiances

FallingClan

Leader ~ Emberstar - smoky reddish brown tom with burning amber eyes

Deputy ~ Strikefrost - black tom with icy green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Forestlight - aging smoky black she-cat with dark forest green eyes that are dulling Apprentice- Thistlebreeze

Warriors

Kestrelstrike- handsome orange tabby tom with warm amber-green eyes with pale green flecks Apprentice- Furzepaw

Robinfrost- mediumhair rich chocolate brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes Apprentice- Russetpaw

Flightshade- pretty longhair dark chocolate brown she-cat with stunning dark emerald green eyes Apprentice- Wishpaw

Icemoon- mediumhair white, gray, and black tabby she-cat with pale frosty blue-green eyes Apprentice- Lichenpaw

Shadowsky- fluffy grayish brown tom with a lion's mane, a fluffy tail, and warm amber eyes Apprentice- Pinepaw

Oceanpool- black she-cat with a white chin (like a goatee) and chest and pale bluish-green eyes Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Birchwing- shorthair brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with striking brownish-amber green eyes Apprentice- Juniperpaw

Apprentices

Thistlebreeze- black she-cat with a white underbelly, chin, paws, and a crooked "wishbone" on her face and amber eyes; slightly flat face and stubby legs

Furzepaw- longhair tortoiseshell she-cat with amber-green eyes

Russetpaw- handsome cream pelted tom with russet tabby markings and dark green eyes

Wishpaw- lovely dark chocolate brown tabby she-cat with a lighter cream underbelly and chest and light green eyes

Lichenpaw- three-legged brown-and-gray tabby tom with white markings and muted amber-green eyes

Pinepaw- orange tabby she-cat with with a white chest and paws and bright amber-green eyes

Juniperpaw- calico she-cat with soft amber green eyes

Thistlepaw- longhair black-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens

Brokenraven- unattractive pitch-black she-cat with stunning dark amber eyes (mother to Strikefrost's kit; Strikekit)

Cloudswan- lovely white she-cat with hazel-brown eyes (mother to Shadowsky's kits; Cloudkit, Northernkit, and Jackalkit)

Kits

Strikekit- handsome, massive and muscular smoky black-brown tom with dark hazel eyes

Cloudkit- lovely and delicate mediumhair snow-white she-cat with light frosty crystal amber eyes; long-legged; silky and plumy tail

Northernkit- beautiful and lithe mediumhair pale golden she-cat with golden "blossoms" all over her pelt and dark forest emerald green eyes; long-legged; silky and plumy tail

Jackalkit- gorgeous and slender mediumhair dark black-brown she-cat with dark smoky hazel-brown eyes; long-legged; silky and plumy tail

Elders

Ambergaze- black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and amber eyes

Skywhisper- grouchy dark gray tabby she-cat with a cream underbelly and coppery orange eyes

Whitesong- once beautiful white she-cat with soft amber eyes

* * *

RisingClan

Leader~ Dashstar- black tom with sky-blue eyes

Deputy~ Wildash- brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest and paws Apprentice- Batpaw

Medicine Cat ~ Waterleaf- tuxedo she-cat with sea-green eyes

Apprentice- Shadowwolf

Warriors

Shadowfire- Silver she-cat with orange eyes and black fur around her eyes Apprentice- Owlpaw

Mossyblaze- Gray she-cat with moss-green eyes

Wildslash- white and orange tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Shadowwolf- black tom with dark blue eyes

Batpaw- brown she-cat with black paws and bright blue eyes

Owlpaw- dark brown tom with white patches and forest green eyes

* * *

Chapter One

Furzepaw was cleaning out the nursery with a familiar snow-white she-kit pounced on her tail. "Cloudkit!" she meowed, irritated. "Sorry, Furzepaw." she meowed sweetly. Furzepaw sighed. Despite looking sweet, Cloudkit was very feisty. "Go away Cloudkit. Go play with your sisters." Cloudkit nodded, and went over to her sisters. Furzepaw wished that she had some help. On cue, her sister and best friend Juniperpaw came into the nursey.

"Need some help?" Juniperpaw meowed. Furzepaw purred. "I'd love some." Together, the two sisters cleaned the nursery and made the queens and kits new nests. "So," Juniperpaw meowed once they had finished, "Do you want to go and look at the clouds with me?" "Sure." They went into the clearing and laid down. "Look!" Furzepaw mewed, pointing to a cloud. "That looks like Russetpaw and Wishpaw sharing tongues!" The two sisters erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Russetpaw asked. "Look at that cloud, Russet. Doesn't it look like you and Wishpaw sharing tongues?" Russetpaw studied the cloud. "No, it doesn't look like that. What it actually looks like is me getting you two for that!" The sisters squealed as Russetpaw chased them around the camp. "Wish!" Furzepaw meowed, spotting the pretty dark brown tabby, "Save us!" They rushed over to her and hid behind the large rock she was sitting on.

"Wish," Russetpaw meowed, "have you seen my two sisters?" Wish pretended to look confused. "Which pair? Pinepaw and Juniperpaw, or Furzepaw and Juniperpaw?" she meowed sweetly. "Furzepaw and Juniperpaw." Russetpaw meowed. "I don't know. But they certainly aren't behind the rock I'm sitting on." Wishpaw mewed, purring. "Wish!" The two sisters meowed.

Russetpaw looked at his two sisters. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he meowed, his dark green eyes gleaming with mischief. Furzepaw and Juniperpaw backed away slowly. "Now Russet, let's not be hasty-EEK!" Furzepaw meowed, then squealed when Russetpaw pounced on her. "Now you're dead!" Russetpaw meowed triumphantly.

Juniperpaw was trying to sneak away, when Russetpaw saw her. "Don't think you're getting away, Juniper!" Juniperpaw was running, and then she tripped over a rock! Russetpaw pounced on her. "Ah ha! Now I've got you!" Russetpaw proclaimed. "No you don't!" Furzepaw meowed.

The three siblings began to tussle. "Alright, alright. Break it up." Pinepaw meowed, having just gotten back from a patrol. Juniperpaw purred deviously, her eyes glittering mischievously. "Juniper, what are you doing? Juniper, don't. No, wait- aah!" Pinepaw backed away, then squeaked when Juniperpaw attacked her. "Catpile!" Lichenpaw meowed.

All the apprentices, jumped onto Pinepaw and Juniperpaw. "Guys, get off! You're killing me here!" Pinepaw meowed, her voice muffled. "What in StarClan are you doing?" Robinfrost meowed. "Get off of Juniperpaw and Pinepaw, now! All of you!" The apprentices obeyed, and got off of them. Juniperpaw was limp, her legs splayed out. "Oh no!" Thistlepaw meowed. "We've killed Juniperpaw!" She began to run around frantically.

"I'm not dead, you mousebrains. I was kidding." Juniperpaw meowed. Kestrelstrike walked up to them. "Time for bed. You have training tomorrow." The apprentices walked into the apprentice den. Juniperpaw and Furzepaw watched Russetpaw groom Wishpaw's ears. "Good night guys." Pinepaw meowed sleepily. "Good night." The apprentices meowed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's it.

Now for the OCs.

Rosekit: pale ivory she-kit with pale cream "roses" on her pelt and pale green eyes

Songkit: ivory she-kit with pale amber eyes

Lightkit: pale cream she-kit with pale hazel eyes

Contest: Can you guys guess what I look like? Winner gets to name and describe a kit.

Which apprentice do you like?

Onyx Out!


End file.
